benny_hillfandomcom-20200214-history
Poster Girl
Bio The Poster Girl is an unidentified spokesmodel (Alison Bell) who lives in London. Blonde and statuesque, she is constantly followed by an bespectacled admirer (Benny Hill) trying to work up the nerve to ask her out on a date. When he spots her in white outfit, he follows her to the park and sits next to her on a bench, only to realize it's a man (Henry McGee) in another white outfit. Her admirer eventually catches up with her at the bus stop where dust tossed up by a passing vehicle causes her to blink, but the admirer thinks she's flirting with him. He runs to the cemetery to get flowers for her, but on his return, she departs in a friend's car. He tries to catch up on the bus, but a female commuter in a tight white skirt leaves him with his pants down. He finally catches up with her at the zoo, but the elephant drinks his beer and the gorilla picks his pocket before the cage cleaner (Bob Todd) shoos him off. At the department store where he works, the admirer sells a book to a customer (Len Keyes) and puts up a fruit display with his boss (Jack Wright) watching closely. The admirer is catching a drink from the Stiffkey Tonic Wine salesman (Bob Todd) when he sees the Poster Girl pass through the store. Sent to put up a "Fresh Paint" sign up in the Ladies Fashion Department, he gets paint on his hand along with her, but she slaps him when his hand touches her bottom. Having cleaned up, the admirer is warded off by a lady's (Bella Emberg) fox stole before he ends up in the Pet Shop helping a customer (Roger Finch), the pen he is using springing back and hitting another customer (Louise English) who slaps his boss (Jack Wright) for the slight and leaves with (Lee Gibson). The boss is slapped again after another customer (Bob Todd) seeing how a toy tank works accidentally gooses another customer (Bella Emberg). Before departing, the admirer is chewed up by the dog of a customer (Sue Upton) trying to buy a muzzle. After demonstrating a blue sweater to another customer (Len Keyes), the admirer is told to replace his dog-shredded pants by his boss. He then heads to sporting goods to show a fishing pole to a gentleman (Henry McGee), but he actually yanks his boss's toupee off in front of the lady with the stole. He soon learns the gentleman is friends with the Poster Girl and after she accidentally shoots him with the rifle they want to buy, he learns they're getting married. Inconsolable, he tries to take his life with a pistol, but he only shoots the overhead lamp down on his head. Several religious figures show up to stop him when he tries jumping from the ledge outside his window, but a female neighbor (Sue Upton) gets him in off the ledge with a risque dance. Thinking she's meant to be his true love, he chases after her, but when she dodges his movement, he ends up going out the window. Trivia * The photos of Alison Bell in the apartment are probably from her modeling career. * In the set-up and the end, the apartment is show to be only on the second floor, but the establishing shot with Benny on the ledge is footage 25 to 30 floors off the ground. Episode(s) * A Tribute to the Lower Tidmarsh Volunteer Fire Brigade Gallery Poster1.PNG Poster2.PNG Poster3.PNG Poster4.png Poster5.PNG Poster6.PNG Poster7.PNG Poster8.PNG Poster9.PNG Poster10.PNG Poster11.PNG Poster12.PNG Poster13.PNG Poster14.PNG Poster15.PNG Poster17.PNG Poster18.PNG Poster19.PNG Poster20.PNG Poster21.PNG Poster22.PNG Poster23.PNG Poster24.PNG Poster25.PNG Poster26.PNG Poster27.PNG Poster28.PNG Poster29.PNG Poster30.PNG Poster31.PNG Poster32.PNG Poster33.PNG Poster34.PNG Poster35.PNG Poster36.PNG Poster38.PNG Poster37.PNG Poster39.PNG Poster40.PNG Poster41.PNG Poster42.PNG Poster43.PNG Poster44.PNG Category:Characters Category:Characters played by Hill's Angels Category:1981 Characters